


Little Things

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's birthday, how does Matt react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Alex is feeling a little down as another birthday comes and its Matt's job to make sure she knows how much he loves her. With the help of Salome's I pod, he hatches a plan.

Your hand fits in mine,

like its made just for me.

But bear this in mind,

it was meant to be.

And I'm joining up the dots,

with the freckles on your cheeks.

And it all makes sense to me

"Your hands, Alex. They're so soft and small. Yes, they still have wrinkles, but within each line, is a story, a memory left untold. A time when someone held your hand through a tough time, or when you held someones hand. Don't be embarrassed, be proud. My favorite thing about your hands though? Is that mine can blanket yours so easily. To me, it symbolizes where you are in my heart. Your nestled deep within my heart, a place you will never EVER be removed from. " As he speaks, he traces each and every line on her hands.

"Freckles. The light scatter of cinnamon colored freckles across your cheeks drew me to you. It contrasts greatly to the glow of your rich Californian honey skin. From that very first moment, I wanted to map out your freckles, to make a picture only we could understand. From that very first read through, I've wanted you Alex." He lightly outlines the freckles on her cheeks, watching as her eyes flutter close.

I know you've never loved,

the crinkles by your eyes

when you smile

You've never loved

your stomach or your thighs

The dimples on your back

At the bottom of your spine,

but I'll love them endlessly.

"Crinkles by your eyes. You shouldn't be ashamed of them, it shows how much you've smiled. It shows how much you laughed. Your life hasn't always been easy, nobodys has, but you've had the brunt of most of it. But it says that; although you haven't always been put in the better situation, you've managed to keep hold of one thing, your humor. You, my love, have never stopped laughing. And those eyes, Alex, your beautiful eyes can kill and wound in one glare. They tell your feelings too, against your will sometimes. That's what I love about your eyes they tell me when your upset, when I've screwed up, but most of all, they tell me that you love me. Your eyes tell me everything because I'm always here, and I will always listen." He watches as she smiles, eyes remaining closed. He sighs, noticing her eyes cautiously open. The color of her eyes have lightened quite a bit, as well as the heaviness that seemed to weigh them down when he found her crying earlier.

"You've always complained that your stomachs too big, or your thighs are too wide, or that you're too heavy. I'm not gonna lie to you, Alex, you aren't perfect, but damn near perfect as perfect can get. You're perfect in spite of your imperfections. Like the dimple at the curve of your spine, or the scars that don your wrists. I will never miss anything that has to do with you. I promise, Alex, I will never leave you. Its okay if you don't believe me, all I'm asking, is a chance at earning my every tomorrow with you." He looks on, mortified as her eyes fill with tears, until she smiles, as a lone tear trickles down her cheek. He can read in her eyes that these are tears of joy.

I won't let these little things,

Slip out of my mouth,

but if I do

its you,

oh its you

The add up to

I'm in love with you

and all these little things

"It took me forever to finally say I love you to you. Because I was scared of rejection. I valued your friendship, that close bond we had more then anything. The comfortableness I've grown accustomed to. I am in love with you, and I'm not denying myself the pleasure of saying so. I will always be in love with you. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you. I never want to go another day without saying it. I said I'll always be here, Alex, and I meant it. Through good and bad, I'll make sure to work for my forever with you." He fights the urge to gather her in his arms, her body trembling with the force behind the tears that are now flowing freely down her cheeks. He has to continue this, for her sake.

You can't go to bed

without a cup of tea

Maybe that's the reason

that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations

are the secrets that I keep,

Though it makes no sense to me

"You've become so routine in a single cup of tea before bed. I've often wondered about it, but have never questioned it. Maybe that's the reason you speak of your dreams at night. I love watching you sleep. At the end of the day, when you're safely in your dream world, your face becomes free of all the worry a day brings. Watching as your eyes flutter behind closed eyelids. I love watching your eyes light up when you tell me about a dream you had that you thought was different. I love that you dream different too, because you're different, and magical, and amazing, and beautiful, and sweet and mine!" He listens to her giggle, her tears increasing tenfold.

"And every conversation. From whispered I love you's to endless shameless flirting. These are ours to keep and ours alone. From every laugh laughed, to every tear wept. We've been there for each other. Through thick and thin. Every little word spoken between us is another secret only our ears may hear." He traces her ears lightly before her voice becomes of use.

"Matt, darling, whatever it was that I did to deserve you, I should've done a lot sooner. I love you so much, much more then I expected to. Please, sweetie, I can't take it anymore." Her legs wobbly, he barely has time to catch her as she sobs into his shirt. He picks he up easily and walks her to the bedroom. He lies down with her until she cry's herself to sleep. Getting up and being careful not to wake her, he kisses her forehead, whispering,

"Happy birthday Alex, I love you." before he heads out and let's her rest on her own.


End file.
